Secrets:
by guardianranger
Summary: Jake,Noah,Gia,Emma and Troy-Meet Riley Morgan who is hiding something from them. Charlotte Scott-Shiba is keeping a dark secret from the samurai rangers.
1. Chapter 1

First Day At School:

_(Megaforce Rangers)_

_Jake-Black_

_Troy-Red_

_Emma-Pink_

_Gia-Yellow_

_Noah-Blue._

_Riley Morgan-Age 15-Silver_

_(Riley Morgan) walking to the classroom-knowing she was already 15 minutes late having to stop at the office-and fill out some paper-work. _

_Gia,Jake and Emma peered up when a new student came walking into the classroom._

_The teacher's aide looked at Riley Morgan at the moment. "Must be a new student? Moving to a new school"asked Eugene Smith._

_Riley nods her head-not wanting to attact attention to the new rookies._

_Jake turns towards his two team mates and friends. "Wow! She's looking nice"answered Jake._

_Gia and Emma smiled at the new girl._

_(4 hours later) during lunch time._

_Riley was sitting by herself-doing some of the homework assigned to her. She really didn't have to worry much about school-since the death of her parents 3 years ago. Been living with some friends whose parents happen to be former rangers._

_"Hey,Wouldn't mind we sit with you?"asked Emma who was holding a tray of food in her hands._

_Riley looking up- from doing homework. "Sure,I don't mind just finishing my homework assigned for the day"answered Riley._

_Gia,Emma,Noah,Troy and Jake sitting down at the table with their lunches._

_"Riley,Reason why you moved here?"asked Jake who was curious._

_Riley looks at the new rookies in the face-them not knowing she could be part of their ranger team-already has a ranger-morpher to begin with. "I lost my parents 3 years ago,so my uncle thought it would be best went to a regular school-since being home school"answered Riley taking a sip of water._

_"Sorry,About your parents"answered Troy._

_Riley nods her head._

_"We could hang out sometime after school-at this juice bar we go too"answered Gia._

_Riley stood up-packing her books. "I would have to ask first,should head to work now"answered Riley._

_"Work"shouted Jake._

_"We still have two more classes to go to"answered Noah pointing it out._

_Riley shakes her head at the new rookies. "Sorry,I'm only going to school for part of the day-then going to work"answered Riley hurrying away from the 5 kids._

_(Riley heading to work) meaning her secret job._

_"Riley, Is that you?"asked Ricky Desantoes-son to Rocky Desantoes the red/blue ranger._

_Riley hangs up her back-pack on the hook. _

_"How was school?"asked Jordan Myers who was eating lunch._

_Riley looks at two friends. "Fine,Did meet the new rookies at school"answered Riley sitting down at the table in the kitchen at the dojo._

_"Riley, You didn't say we were rangers?"asked Brian._

_"Brian, You don't count-yet"answered Nicholas Oliver-age 19_

_Riley looks at her friends at the dojo. "NO! I didn't even mention anything about the rangers,although did invitied me to the juice bar after schools"answered Riley yawning a bit._

_"Riley,Go lay down"answered charlotte (Shiba)-adopted sister to Jayden and Lauren Shiba of the samurai ranger team._

_(Seeing Charlotte owns the property) where part of the dojo is on._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Riley didn't show up to school for a couple days, which worried the new ranger team._

_Jake,Gia,Emma,Troy and Noah were at their after school-favorite spot the Ernie's juice bar._

_"Maybe something is wrong,Riley had to take care of things"answered Emma pointing it out._

_Troy is thinking a moment to himself-he knows there's something special about Riley Morgan. _

_Noah is typing away on his little hand held computer on the table,mouth were wide open. "We may have a problem,guys"answered Noah turning his computer towards his friends sitting at the table._

_"What kind of problem,Noah?"asked Jake who was curious._

_"Riley mention she doesn't have parents,they were killed in the line of duty as rangers"answered Noah pointing to the information given._

_Mouths were wide open now._

_"You mean Riley's parents were power rangers?"asked Troy who was shocked of the information._

_Gia sees Riley walking into the juice bar. "We could just ask Riley herself-she just walked into the juice bar"answered Gia pointing to where Riley was standing at some posters on the wall._

_(5 of them standing up) from their table._

_"Riley"shouted jake_

_Riley turns towards the new friends she had made at school a couple days ago. Looks at Jake,Noah,Troy,Emma and Gia-walks out of the juice bar._

_"We should follow Riley"answered Jake._

_(Jake,Gia and Emma) followed Riley out of the juice bar._

_(Rangers were attacked) by some aliens._

_Gia and Emma were shocked when-there was a cloud of mist surrounding them._

_Troy,Jake and Noah couldn't see the girls on their team._

_Gia and Emma saw Riley fighting against the aliens._

_"You have to get out of here"answered Gia._

_White smoked surrounded the girls._

_2 seconds later,-Riley was standing in her silver ranger form._

_Gia and Emma shocked in seeing a silver ranger standing there-where riley was standing before them._

_"You don't think Riley could be a ranger?"asked Emma standing up now._

_"We have to tell Troy,Noah,Jake and Gosei about this new ranger"answered Gia pointing it out to Emma._

_(1 hour later) at the headquarters of the megaforce rangers._

_"Gosei, Do you know who this new ranger is?"asked Gia._

_Noah,Troy and Jake turned towards the girls._

_"Wait there's a new ranger?"asked Jake._

_"Silver Ranger,although it was strange-was standing where Riley was standing right in front of us"answered Emma._

_Gosei is thinking a moment. "Yes, There is supposed to be a silver ranger on the megaforce ranger,but that morpher was lost. Please be carefully rangers-wait to see what happens. Riley might not know she was followed by you guys"answered Gosei._

_(Jake,Troy,Noah,Gia and Emma) heading towards their different directions of their homes._

_(2 days later)_

_"Ernie,Do you know anything about Riley Morgan?"asked jake who was sitting at the counter._

_Ernie smiles at the group of kids sitting in his juice bar. "All I know about Riley Morgan she works at the dojo-after school to help support her siblings"answered Ernie._

_Jakes leaves the counter and tell his friends the news. "Ernie,just told me that Morgan works at a dojo to help support her siblings"answered jake._

_(2 hours later)_

_Riley was just coming out of a local grocery store-not knowing she was being watched by Jake and Troy._

_"We should follow Riley"whispered Jake to Troy._

_Troy gives jake a look in the face. "I don't think it's right to follow Riley,she can tell us later. We have a problem downtown"shouted Troy transforming into his ranger form._

_Riley already sense she was being followed by two of the megaforce rangers. "It's time"answered riley into her morpher._

_"We will be there"answered several voices on the morpher._

_(15 minutes later) the megaforce rangers were shocked when they had arrived to the scene-there was already fighting going on._

_"What in the world is going on here?"asked Noah._

_"Who are they?"asked Jake pointing to a purple,green,pink and blue ranger standing there fighting against some aliens._

_(Suddenly) Riley shows up out of nowhere._

_"Riley,What are you doing here?"asked Gia who was curious._

_"Go home,can get hurt"shouted Emma and Jake._

_Riley ignores the megaforce rangers-turns towards her friends who were already standing there-fighting against the aliens. _

_"What are you doing, don't have the experience?"demanded jake._

_"We already know who you are,why can't you just listen to us for once?"yelled Gia and Emma angrily._

_(Riley and her friends) disappear out of nowhere._

_(Fight was over with)_

_"We need to get answers from Riley,and ask her to join the team"answered troy._

_"Troy,We don't know anything about riley,all we know is her parents happen to be former rangers that's all"answered Jake pointing it out._

_"Check out the dojo"answered Noah getting an address to the place._

_(jake,Troy,Emma,Gia and Noah) saw Riley heading towards a huge house._

_Mouths were open wide._

_"Wow! This place is huge"exclaimed Emma._

_"Come on let's go see"answered Gia racing towards the place-with a sign outside the place._

_(45 seconds later) came inside the place._

_Saw mats on the different sections of the floors,desk,computers,mirror two bathrooms and etc._

_"Are you here for lessons?"asked Melinda Mitchell-Pink-Spirit Ranger._

_"Actually we here to see Riley Morgan,are worried about her haven't seen at school for awhile now"answered Troy._

_"Riley Morgan"shouted Roy and Brian._

_Riley shows up looks at the two. "Don't have to shout-can hear you in the kitchen"murmured Riley._

_"There a people here to see you"answered Brian Oliver pointing to Jake,Noah,Emma,Gia and Troy standing there._

_Riley gives them a look at the moment. "Is there a reason why you have been following me lately? Could it have to do with my dead parents"asked Riley arms across her chest._

_"Gosei told us there's a silver megaforce morpher-which was we were wondering would you like to join our team?"asked Gia._

_Riley gives a look and is thinking a moment to herself. "I can't join your ranger team"answered Riley about to walk away from them._

_"Wait a minute what do you mean can't join our team?"asked Jake _

_Riley was about to say something else to the new rookies. _

_Melinda,Charlotte,Jordan,Ella and Danielle coming to Riley's aide._

_"Riley has to support her 3 siblings-since the death of her parents-who you probably already know they were power rangers. Right now-Riley has alot on her plate right now-so joining a ranger team-isn't going to happen"answered Melinda arms across her chest._

_"How do you know Riley?"asked Noah._

_Charlotte Shiba gives the new rookies a look in the face. "Our family members are friends since we been born. Like Riley I have lost my father-who happens to be a former ranger-who died in the line of duty. Have two older siblings both who are rangers"answered Charlotte._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Gia,Emma,Jake,Troy and Noah after finding out more information about Riley Morgan-why she hasn't been in school lately-finding out she's the silver ranger._

_"Riley,Please you have to join our ranger team. Gosei said the silver morpher was lost to the mega force ranger team"exclaimed Jake pointing it out._

_Riley Morgan is leaning against the kitchen counter-where she works out most of the time-since being a ranger like her friends are. "I can't abandoned my siblings or my friends like that"answered Riley._

_"You won't have to abandoned your family members or friends"answered Emma pointing it out._

_"You don't understand,most of the rangers on different teams had to leave their love ones behind to do their rightful duty as a power ranger. My mom lost her life-by raising me by herself-she didn't even tell my dad-was a father to begin with. He had to find out later-by my cousin Jason Scott"answered Charlotte drinking a smoothie._

_"Riley,Please we understand what your going through right now"begged Jake and Gia at once._

_Riley frozed in her spot-raced towards a certain group of people coming into the dojo. "What are you guys doing here?"asked Riley hugging a certain someone around the shoulders._

_"We came to see how you were-Riley-since the death of your parents"answered Lily bringing a basket of goodies to the table._

_"Oh,We can come back another time. See you have company"answered Fran._

_"Lily,Theo,Dominick,Amber and Casey-meet the new rookies-Jake,Gia,Troy,Emma and Noah"answered Melinda standing there._

_Troy looks at the new people who had come into the dojo. "Why don't you explain who the 5 of you are first?"asked Troy arms folded across his chest._

_"Megaforce Rangers, Meet the jungle fury rangers"answered Nicholas Scott standing there._

_(Back to the secret headquarters) of the megaforce rangers._

_"Gosei! What are we going to do? Riley doesn't want to join our team"exclaimed Gia pointing it out._

_Gosei is thinking a moment to himself._

_"I think we shouldn't force Riley,let's give her some time"answered Troy._

_"Troy! You have a crushed on Riley"exclaimed Jake looking at his leader._

_Troy didn't want to admit to his friends and team mates-that he liked Riley alot._

_"Rangers,Just be careful,Riley will need your trust"answered Gosei._

_(At the dojo)_

_Riley wasn't there-spending some time with Casey Rhodes her (fiance)-of 5 months now-since the death of her parents. She just didn't tell the new rookies,about her relationship with the jungle fury rangers._

_"Riley,Maybe you should come back with us to OceanBluff. Where I can keep a certain eye on you"begged Casey._

_Riley looks at Casey."How are Mimi and Jake doing? Since our parents death"asked Riley who was curious in what her 12 year old twin siblings were up too now._

_"Keeping Dominick,Jared and Camille on their toes"answered Theo walking out of nowhere._

_"Theo,We should leave the two love birds alone"exclaimed Lily glaring at Theo._

_Theo gives Casey at look in the face. "Riley,The rookies know you are silver ranger right?"Asked Theo._

_Riley nods her head. "Gosei and the new rangers know that I'm supposed to join their ranger team"answered Riley._

_"Supposed to join their team, what are you saying don't want to be on their team?"Asked Theo throwing his hands up in the air._

_Riley kisses Casey on the forehead. _

_Ricky Desantoes comes racing towards the group. "Riley,You are needed inside for something important"shouted Ricky._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_Riley heads into the dojo-wondering what was so important that Ricky Desantoes had to interrupted her time with the jungle fury rangers. "What's so important had to interrupted my time with the others?"asked Riley standing there not looking happy._

_Gia and Emma were standing there._

_"We were wondering could hang out here to get to know you better?"asked Gia._

_Riley backs up a little bit. "It's not up to me,It's not my home to begin with. We just train here at the dojo"answered Riley._

_"Charlotte isn't here to tell you the answers"answered Danielle Grayson munching on some fruit salad._

_"What do you mean training, where do you kids live?"asked Emma who was curious._

_"We live in many places,we just trained here like our parents"answered Brian Oliver._

_(Charlotte wasn't there at the dojo) was doing something at her home base-headquarters-which is invisible._

_"If we can't hang out here, will we see you at school?"asked Gia._

_Riley looks at her friends. "Probably not, I usually train here with my friends"answered Riley pointing behind her back._

_(Gia and Emma) leave not getting anywhere with Riley._

_(3 days later) at the mall_

_Jake,Noah,Troy,Gia and Emma were shopping,when there was another attacked happen near by._

_(The five of them) already morphed by escaping into the bathrooms near the front entrance._

_(What shocked them) just in time to see Riley and Charlotte getting blasted to the ground._

_"Green Spirit Ranger"shouted Ella Bly blasting two snake like creatures_

_"Blue Element Force Ranger"shouted Danielle Grayson-Her element is water-_

_"Pink Spirit Ranger"shouted Melinda Mitchell._

_"Yellow Element Force Ranger"shouted Julian Corbrett-his element is thunder_

_"Red Element Force Ranger"shouted Alison James-her element is fire (my character from Vampire love). I would like you to read it-tell me what you think of the all the chapters so you understand the story._

_Megaforce rangers standing there at first speechless of seeing two different ranger team-surrounding Charlotte and Riley-who weren't moving._

_"We gotta go help them"shouted the megaforce rangers._

_The five of them joining the other kids-trying to get their friends to safety._

_"One of us has the get the two of them to safety"shouted Noah._

_(Suddenly) Lily Chilson,Tommy Oliver,Andros,Zhane,Jason Scott,Justin Stewart,Ryan Mitchell,Rocky Desantoes,Hunter Bradley, Tori Hanson,Mike-the green samurai ranger and Jayden were there-grabbing Charlotte in the process._

_"Rookies, We will show you how's it's done"answered jason showing off a little bit._

_Charlotte was being held-by her dad-Jayden._

_Riley was being held by Lily._

_(20 minutes later the monsters were destoryed) into pieces._

_"Are they going to be ok?"asked Troy who was worried about Riley-seeing has a crush on her._

_"Lily,Casey is going want to see his fiance"answered Justin ._

_(Fiance) being said out loud._

_Megaforce rangers frozed in their spots._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_(Another base)-where Charlotte (Shiba) owns private-one that isn't part of the dojo._

_Jake,Noah,Troy,Gia and Emma were standing there in shocked of the news given._

_"What do you mean Casey fiance?"asked Gia pointing it out._

_"Who is Casey's fiance?"asked Emma._

_Former rangers-plus some of their kids looked at each other._

_"Riley,She hasn't told you rookies?"asked Rocky._

_"Told us what?"asked noah._

_"Riley Morgan is engaged to Casey Rhodes of the jungle fury ranger team for the past 5 months now"answered Theo._

_Mouths were wide open._

_"How old did you think Riley was to begin with?"asked Justin._

_"13"shouted Jake and Gia._

_Former rangers shaking their heads._

_"Riley is 17 years old, Casey is 18 years old"answered Lily sitting down on the couch._

_(Jayden comes walking towards the rookies)._

_"Who are you?"asked Jake who was curious._

_Jayden shiba nods his head. "Charlotte is my daughter"answered Jayden._

_"Aren't you young to be dad?"asked Gia._

_Troy is shocked in learning that Riley is engaged to Casey Rhodes,he walks out of the house-sits down on the ground-facing the pond._

_Former rangers were a little taken back._

_"Something wrong?"asked tommy._

_"Troy has a crush on Riley"answered Noah._

_"How are the girls?"asked Emma who was worried._

_""Charlotte and Riley don't want you rookies here period"snapped Kevin the blue samurai arms folded across his chest._

_Noah,Jake,Gia and Emma glared at the former rangers in the face._

_"Ok! We will leave but we want to know if Charlotte and Riley are ok first"snapped jake glaring at Kevin the blue samurai rangers._

_(Riley slowly comes out of the bedroom) she was currently staying in at the Shiba,Scott and Oliver's mansion. "Where's Troy?"asked Riley who was slowly walking towards the new rangers standing there._

_"Outside,Once Troy heard you were engaged to Casey Rhodes. Riley you didn't know that our leader has a crush on you?"asked Emma pointing it out._

_Riley leaning against the wall of the kitchen area in the mansion. "I could sense something just wasn't sure"answered Riley._

_(Troy comes back inside the mansion) wondering what was taking his team mates and friends so long. Frozed in seeing Riley Morgan standing there-leaning against the kitchen wall. "Guys,We need to go right now"snapped Troy angrily._

_"Troy! Ok we will see you later girls"answered Noah waving goodbye._

_"Riley,Will we see you in school?"Asked Gia._

_Riley nods her head. "Just morning classes until lunch time comes,I come back here to work"answered Riley._

_(Troy walks out of the mansion) his team mates following him closely behind._


	6. Chapter 6

Attitude Adjustments:Part I

_It's been at least 2 weeks since the incident at the Shiba,Scott and Oliver's mansion home. Seeing the samurai rangers can't be there-staying at one of the mansion-they part own with the help from the former rangers._

_Troy has been in a bad mood-after finding out his crush is engaged to Casey Rhodes._

_"Troy, You have to snap out of this attitude. It's going to cost some trouble"exclaimed Noah looking at his computer in the computer room._

_Troy staring out of the window._

_"Troy! We understand what your going through,but you can't take it out on Riley"answered Gia._

_Troy glares at his friends in the face. "I don't care,Riley should love me. Casey is older than her"snapped Troy._

_"Troy, You have to snap out of it,there's a reason why Riley isn't even on our megaforce ranger team to begin with. You have to understand she lost her parents in the line of duty several years ago"answered Emma pointing it out to her leaders._

_Troy turns back to the window. "We should have never met her to begin with"answered Troy._

_(Their morphers beeping) in alarms sounded._

_"Come on we have a duty to do"shouted jake hurrying out of the classroom they were in._

_(Megaforce rangers) hurrying to the scene._

_4 monsters were there-already fighting-capturing people in bubbles._

_"You have to catch us first"laughed one of the monsters._

_"You have destory us first,that is can catch us first"answered the monsters._

_Troy,Noah,Gia,Emma and Jake standing._

_"You are so on"shouted the megaforce team._

_"There are way too many of them"groaned Jake getting blasted to the nearest tree._

_"Jake! No"shouted Gia and Emma._

_Jake being caught up in one of the bubbles._

_Monsters laughing with each other._

_"Hey! Master will be happy, we have a black ranger"shouted the monsters._

_Gia and Emma getting caught into another bubble also._

_Troy and Noah were saved by a blast that killed 2 of the monsters standing there._

_Melinda,Ella,Danielle and Charlotte were there in their ranger forms-minus Riley-she at the moment was doing something else._

_"We don't need your help"murmured Troy._

_Noah shakes his head. "Troy,We can use all the help we can get,the others were taken away"answered Noah._

_Troy gives Noah a look in the face. "Whose side are you on?"snapped Troy._

_"Hey! We are standing right here"shouted Danielle._

_"That's it your so going down"shouted Charlotte racing after one of the monsters that was holding onto the bubbles containing the three rangers._

_Troy snaps out what ever mood he was in-races after Charlotte in a flash of lightening. "What in the hell are you doing? There's no way to rescue the others"shouted Troy hurrying after Charlotte in a flash of lightening._

_Charlotte ignores Troy for a second,by destorying one of the monsters._

_Gia and Emma fall out of the bubble-with no engery left in them-bubble wiped out their powers_

_Charlotte snaps her head towards her other team mates. "Get them to safety"shouted Charlotte._

_(Julian Snider and Riley Morgan) show up in their ranger forms-take control of the situation-by disappearing into a flash of silver lightening._


	7. Chapter 7

Attitude Adjustments:Part II

_Gia and Emma were taken to the headquarters where Riley Morgan stays with her fellow team mates-whose parents happen to be former rangers._

_15 minutes later the rest of the group arrived in the backyard of the property,where most of the former rangers are watching the kids go at each other._

_"Troy! What ever your problem is get it out of your head"shouted Julian standing there._

_Troy looked at some of the kids. _

_Jake and Noah watching their leader and friend-who at the moment just stood there._

_Troy gives Julian a look. "How would you take it that the one you like is already engaged to somebody else?"snapped Troy angrily._

_"So that's your problem,Riley is engaged to Casey Rhodes?"asked Ella standing there._

_"Troy, As a crush on Riley ever finding she is the silver ranger for our team"answered Noah pointing it out._

_"Silver ranger for the megaforce ranger team. That's never going to happen ever"answered Danielle._

_"Gosei said there was a silver megaforce ranger morpher that was lost. We were assuming that Riley would be part of our team"asked Jake yawning a bit._

_"Your mentor is right about the silver megaforce morpher being lost,but Riley isn't the silver ranger for your team"answered Melinda standing there._

_"How would you kids know this information?"asked Noah who was curious._

_Troy nods his head. "Yes! We want answers"answered Troy._

_(Riley Morgan) comes walking down the stairs towards the backyard. "Melinda,Ella,Danielle,Julian,Charlotte and I have been training at the elite/solar academy which was burned down. We have been training at this dojo,live in many different places"answered Riley standing there arms folded across her chest._

_Troy at first couldn't say anything_

_"I don't think your fit to be the leader for the megaforce ranger team"murmured Brian coming into the backyard._

_Troy turns sightly towards Brian Oliver. "Don't you dare tell me how to do my job"exclaimed Troy._

_"Troy! You need to fix your attitude right now"answered Danielle pointing it out._

_Troy glares at the kids. "No! The girl I love is in engaged to someone else"shouted Troy._

_Riley is standing there-shocked that Troy loves her-only met a few weeks ago. _

_(Jungle Fury Rangers) come to the rescue_

_"Your also the reason with your attitude gotten in the way during the battle,cost you three of your team mates being caught by the monsters"answered Lily pointing it out._

_Troy turns towards the jungle fury rangers. "We don't need your help"shouted Troy._

_Casey is watching his fiance-Riley reactions._

_Riley looks at her friends and fellow team mates. "Fine! Then we shall leave you rookies to handle the situation,but don't come to us if something goes wrong"answered Riley sadly walking back inside the dojo headquarters._


	8. Chapter 8

3 Years Later:

Megaforce rangers are in their junior year of high school,what they didn't expect was to see Riley Morgan Rhodes with twins-without-Casey Rhodes being there.

Riley Morgan Rhodes was married to Casey for almost 4 years ago-he was on his way to surprised his wife and twin son and daughter-who are 4 years old right now with some flowers for their fourth anniversary when he was killed overseas visiting some friends.

(Trey Morgan) age 4 years old

(Tara Morgan) age 4 years old

(Riley works at the Juice Bar part time) while her kids are being watched by some friends.

(After Casey death 3 1/2 years ago-Riley really hasn't been the same since-been adopted By RJ-Amber's adopted dad,Jason Scott-first red ranger, Jayden Shiba-Charlotte's father and Ella Bly-daughter to Xander bly of the mystic force ranger team).

(Troy frozed in his spot) friends banged right into him.

"Troy, What gives?"asked jake who had banged right into him.

Troy points to the counter of the juice bar. "Are you seeing someone we haven't seen for the past 3 years?"asked Troy pointing to the counter.

Ernie was laughing at something that Riley had said to him.

Gia,Emma and Noah take a closer look to the person that Troy was pointing to.

Riley looks up-sees the megaforce ranger team staring at her. "Ernie! Be right back there are some people I want to say hi too"answered Riley looking at her old boss in the face.

Ernie-retired 2 years ago-Riley took over the place-with the help from her friends who help with the business.

Ernie nods his head-he was just visiting to see how his place was doing since he retired.

"I'm so outta here"murmured Troy trying to leave the juice bar.

"Troy,Emma,Gia,Noah and Jake is that really you?"asked Riley walking over to the megaforce rangers.

"Riley,What are you doing back here?"asked Gia shocked of seeing Riley after she just left without telling them anything.

Riley points to the Ernie sitting down. "I own this place now with the help of my friends"answered Riley.

"Riley,Where's Casey?"asked Jake who was curious in seeing no wedding band on Riley's finger.

(Before they could say anything) to Riley.

Trey Morgan and his twin sister Tara Morgan came racing into the juice bar.

"Mommy!"shouted Trey racing towards Riley.

Tara following close to her twin brother.

Riley picks up Trey Morgan in her arms. "Buddy, What are you doing here?"asked Riley.

Tara looks at the strangers who were shocked of seeing Riley holding onto Trey in her arms.

(Nicholas Oliver-Anna Scott) came walking in with their daughter Daisy Oliver-who is 2 years old-they been married at least 5 years now.

(Alexander Corbrett-Bloom Collins) came walking into the juice bar-with their twins sons-Xander and Jackson Corbrett who are 5 years old. They been married at least 6 years.

(Amanda Scott-Matthew Brookes)-engaged to be married in 4 months now. Matthew happens to be Dustin Brookes nephew-from his sister's sister of the family. She was killed overseas-Dustin family members gotten custody of Matthew.

"Mommy! Who are they?"asked Jackson pointing to the megaforce rangers.

"Jackson,We don't point at other people it's rude"answered Bloom kneeling down to her son's level.

Jackson Corbrett nodded his son. "But! Who are they?"asked Jackson who was curious for a 5 year old.

Riley Morgan turns towards her friends. "Jackson! Buddy they are friends when your aunt Riley went to school with them-3 years ago"answered Riley putting her son down on a chair near the counter.

Gia and Emma were shocked of the news given.

"Riley,What happen to Casey is there a reason he's not here with you?"asked Gia.

Riley frozed in her spot-she turns towards-the others. "Reason why my kids are doing here so early?"asked Riley who was wondering if something was wrong.

"Riley,the daycare called us-to picked up the kids early at school-there was something wrong"answered Nicholas hugging his wife-Anna Scott and daughter-Daisy.

"Mommy! We want something to eat"asked Tara tugging on Riley's finger which was resting on the counter.

Riley nods her head. "Sure,Make yourselves at home"answered Riley pointing to the counters and tables.

Nicholas,Anna,Daisy were sitting at one of the tables.

Matthew Brookes teaches karate at the dojo-which was added on the juice bar. When Riley needs help at the juice bar-helps for free.

"Maybe we should leave come back later when you don't have customers"answered Gia pointing it out.

Riley looking up-after placing a small cheese pizza on the counter for her two children-spilting it up so they get the same amount as each other. "You aren't customers that don't count, come on join the fun"answered riley.

Troy and Gia getting no where-since Jake,Noah and Emma already had joined the group at the counter.

Looking at the menus.

"Wow,Some things have changed on the menu"answered Noah looking at different types of pizza's/smoothies and etc.

"Oh! I want that one"answered Emma pointing to one of the new desserts on the menu.

(New Desserts)

Turtle Cheesecake

Riley's Sundae Surprised

Sugar Cookies

Cupcakes-Yellow/lemon/strawberry/fudge marble/ and german chocolate

Brownies

(Turtle Cheesecake)

The recipe on how to make the cheesecake.

2 cups of oreo chocolate cookie crumbs/or chocolate graham crackers

6 Tbsp. butter or margarine, melted

1 pkg. (14 oz) KRAFT Caramels

1/2 cup milk

1 cup of pecans

3 pkg. (8 ozs) each of Cream Cheeses-softened

3/4 cup of sugar

1 Tbsp. vanilla

3 eggs

2 squares Baker's Semi-Sweet Chocolate

Heat: Oven to 325 F

Mix: Crumbs and butter-press onto bottom and 2 inches up sides of 9-inch springform pan.

Microwave: Caramels and milk into small bowl on high for 3 minutes until the caramels are completely melted,stirring after each minute. Stir in nuts,pour half into crust. Refridgerate 10 min. Refrigergate remaining mixtures for later use.

Beat: Cream Cheese,sugar and vanilla with mixer until blended. Add eggs 1 at a time,mixing on low speed after each just until blended. Pour over caramels mixture layer in crust.

Bake: 1 hour 5 min. to 1 hour 10 mins or until center is almost set. Run knife around the rim of pan to loosen cake, cool before removing rim. Refridgerate for 4 hours.

Mircowave: Reserved caramels mixture for 1 minute,stir. Pour over cheescake. Melt chocolate as directed on package;dizzle over cheesecake.

(Pizza's)

Cheese

Meat Lover's

Veggie's Lover

Make your own pizza

Trey's Pizza: Tomato sauce,cheese,onions,pineapples,olives,mushrooms

Toppings:

Onions,Pineapples,cheeses,olives,mushrooms,peppero ni,sausage,salami,tomatoes,peppers

taco meat,apples,hot peppers


	9. Chapter 9

3 Years Later:Part II

_It's been at least several days since Noah,Gia,Emma,Troy and Jake saw Riley Morgan back taking over Ernie's juice bar now-with help from her friends._

_Troy Burrows was shocked in learning that Riley Morgan Rhodes has twin kids-Trey and Tara Morgan who are 3 years old right now._

_Was sitting at their usually lunch table_

_"Troy! Is there something on your mind?"asked Jake poked Troy in the shoulders._

_Troy looked over to Jake who was chewing on some food. "I want to know why Riley Morgan Rhodes is back-after she disappeared out of nowhere for 3 years"answered Troy._

_"Mister! You were the one who said didn't want Riley's help in the first place"answered Anna Scott standing there giving them a look._

_Mrs. Anna Scott-is married to Nicholas Scott-son to Jason Scott. (They have a daughter Daisy). _

_Troy,Gia,Emma and Jake standing up now from their table._

_"How do you know this information given?"asked Emma who curious._

_"Has anyone seen Noah?"asked Gia._

_" is over helping Riley at the juice bar"answered Ricky (Son to Rocky Desantoes)._

_(2 hours later)_

_Noah had a part time job at the juice bar-fixing the computers._

_Riley smiles at Noah-missing Casey. "Noah! When you are done with the computers can have a drink on the house"answered Riley putting some dishes away in the cupboards._

_Noah fixing two of the computers nods his head._

_(Trey and Tara Morgan) came racing into the juice bar._

_"Mommy! When is daddy coming home?"asked Tara forgetting that Casey wasn't going to come home anytime soon._

_Riley frozed and turned towards her two kids-kneels down in front of them. _

_Noah watching everything going on-well he didn't mean to hear everything going on with Riley._

_"Mommy! When is daddy coming home?"asked Trey who was wondering._

_Riley had tears coming down her face. "Trey and Tara, Daddy isn't going to be coming home to us anymore"answered Riley._

_"Why mommy?"asked Tara._

_"Mommy! Two days from now we are allowed to bring our dads to kindergarten"answered Tara jumping up and down._

_(Troy,Gia,Emma and Jake) had walked into the juice bar and heard Riley tell her two kids that Casey Rhodes wasn't going to be coming home to them anymore._

_"Tara and Trey! I'm sorry but your dad isn't going to be coming to kindergarten with you two. Casey isn't going to make it"cried Riley._

_"Riley! What's wrong?"asked Emma racing over to Riley._

_"Yeah! Explain why we haven't seen Casey?"asked Jake who was wondering._

_Riley turns towards the megaforce rangers in the face. "It's none of your business where Casey is right now"snapped Riley angrily._

_(Lily Chilman,Nicholas Scott and Charlotte Shiba) came walking into the juice bar to help out today,saw the state that Riley Morgan was in at the moment._

_Charlotte hurries over to Riley and hugs her around the waist. "Riley! It's ok"whispered Charlotte._

_Riley breaks down-in front of the others._

_"Riley, We close the shop early today. You need to be with your kids"answered Lily hugging her godchildren around the shoulders._

_Riley crying into Nicholas Scott shoulders for now. "I want Casey"screamed Riley breaking now in tears._

_Noah,Troy,Gia,Emma and Jake saw Riley break down in tears._


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note:Not A Chapter-Sorry.

Sorry haven't been updating like I should be-haven't been working as much as I should have right now.

Been doing other odd jobs around the house helping my grandma out even more.

I'm changing the names of Riley's brother-to Jack instead of using Jake-kind of be weird to have two of them in the story.

Hope you understand,please read my other power rangers stories that are up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Noah probably had a clue in what's going on with Riley Morgan Rhodes-in why Casey Rhodes wasn't with his family members, he was going to wait until his team mates and friends say something or the former rangers.

Gia, Emma,Troy and Jake stood there helplessly watching everything going on.

"Hate to say this,but would someone explain what the hell is going on here?"snapped Gia standing there.

(Nicholas Scott-rest of his family members arrived to help at the dojo and juice bar) because Riley was a wrecked from breaking now.

(Ricky Desantoes,Brian Oliver and Roy Scott) glared at the megaforce rangers in the face-meaning Troy.

"Megaforce rangers, Now is not the time to tell our cousin what to do"snapped Roy Scott (adopted son) to Jason Scott.

"The reason Casey isn't here with his wife-because he's dead"snapped Brian angrily.

Mouths were open wide.

Troy slowly walks over to Riley who was sitting at a table-with Charlotte (Shiba) who owns part of the juice bar. He kneels down in front of Riley form-which was resting on Alexander Corbrett who was sitting in a chair near her for support. "Riley! I'm so sorry in what happen to Casey,if there's anything we can do to help you let us know"answered troy.

"Why would our older sister want your help? After all your the one who told Riley off to begin with"answered Jack (Morgan)-sorry I'm changing the name-don't think it would be right to have two jake's in this story. Hope you understand if you are reading this chapter.

"You caused our sister crazyness"snapped Mimi Morgan standing there.

"Mimi and jack what are the two of you doing here?"asked riley standing up now.

"Sensei said we could come and see you,big sis"answered jack and mimi hugging their older sister out.

"Mommy! If daddy can't come with us to kindgarten,can we bring one of our uncles?"asked Trey tugging on Riley's sleeves.

Troy snaps his heads towards the two.

Nicholas Scott, Brian Oliver,Ricky Desantoes,Jordan Myers,Julian Snider,Kerrick Scott and Brianna Oliver were standing there.

Riley points towards her friends. "If you ask one of your cousins to have them"answered Riley.

Troy steps up-now would be a good time-to get on Riley's friends good side. "I wouldn't mind helping out there,we don't have classes the next two days"offered Troy.

Riley shocked that Troy offered.

Jack Morgan,Mimi Morgan and some of the others refused.

"No way are you touching our niece and nephew"shouted the morgan twins angrily (meaning jack and mimi) who are 17 years old right now.

"Riley, I don't think Uncle Nick would mind going with the twins"answered Ella Bly (walking into the shop) wih the mystic force rangers.

(Nick Russell) walking in with his team mates.

"Ella, Shouldn't you ask Uncle Nick first"asked Chip.

Chip/Claire are married

Nick Russell-single

Vida/Tomas-deceased

Xander bly/ronny robertson-deceased

Madison-deceased

Mack Hartford-Kristen-age 15 years old right now

Nick Russell shugs his shoulders. "I don't mind taking Trey and Tara to school, Besides Daniel can take care of himself"answered Nick.

(Daniel Russell) from a relationship with his ex-girlfriend-Sara-who is dead.


	12. Chapter 12

5 Months Later:Part I

_Riley and Troy are taking it easy being a couple-since he's still in high school,being a father figure to the two kids._

_Trey and Tara Morgan happy that they gotten to take Troy to their kindergarten class along with some of their cousins._

_"Riley,I really think you should take it slow. It's been at least several years since Casey death"answered jack morgan-who is 17 years old._

_Riley gives her brother a look. "Jack! Casey would want me to be happy"answered Riley putting fresh flowers into a vase._

_Jack arms were folded across his chest. "I don't want my older sister to get hurt"answered Jack drinking some water._

_Riley was about to say something else to her brother._

_When mimi morgan came racing into the juice bar,she went shopping with the two girls of the megaforce rangers-and niece. "Riley! You won't believe this,Noah asked me out"screamed Mimi Morgan jumping up and down._

_Gia,Tara and Emma sitting down at one of the tables at the juice bar/dojo shop._

_"Mimi! Noah is still in high school'answered Anna Scott-who teaches at the high school._

_Mimi gives her older sister a look in the face. "It's just one date"answered Mimi._

_(Jake,Troy and Noah) came walking into the juice bar-with Trey, Nicholas, Matthew Brookes-who has been married to Amanda Scott for 1 month ago._

_Troy kisses Riley on the forehead, hugs her around the shoulders. "Hey! Let's go get something to eat"asked Troy._

_Riley pokes her boyfriend in the forehead. "Can't I have to work,unless you want to stay and help out"answered Riley heading towards the counter to make some food._

_(Sorry if this story is short)_

_I need some ideas for a couple more chapters._

_I have a few ideas not sure to used them in the story yet._

_1. Troy asking Riley to marry him_

_wanting to make sure her kids are safe and sound._

_3. Casey coming back from the dead._

_4. Noah and Mimi Morgan engaged to each other._

_5. jake and Gia married have kids together._


	13. Chapter 13

1 Year later: Part I

Author's Note:

Decided that Casey and Riley are going to be back together,raising their kids.

Mimi Morgan and Noah Carver have been dating over 1 year now-are going to be married in August.

Jake and Gia have been married over 3 months now,are adopting a child-that Gia had rescued-since-Amanda Scott was working on the parents who died in a car accident.

Troy and Emma have been married at least 6 months now-neither of them having kids at the moment.

Amanda Scott and Matthew Brookes have been married over 1 year now are expecting their first child in May.

(Rangers celebration) mighty morphin to Megaforce ranger teams at the Riley Morgan's home.

Troy get's down on his knees. "Riley, I have loved you since meeting at school,moving slowly after casey's death. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"asked Troy.

(Riley now 23) years old right-frozed in her spot. "Casey"answered Riley.

"What are you doing here? Your supposed to be dead"asked Matthew Brookes.

Troy stood up now-glares at Casey standing there. "Yeah! This is my chance to ask Riley to be my wife"answered Troy.

"Zordon"answered Casey.

From Mighty Morphin to Space Rangers frozed in their spots.

"What does Zordon have to do with you Casey?"asked Billy.

Casey looks at his team mates. "Zordon back me back to life"answered Casey.

"Do you know the pain you caused Riley for several years?"asked jake holding his adopted daughter-Ria who is 2 years old.

"Yes, I made sure Riley was being cared for"answered Casey.

(7 months later)

Emma and Troy had gotten married-to each other-even through Troy was still in love with Riley.

Emma knows that Troy isn't really happy marrying her,just doesn't say anything to him.


	14. Chapter 14

Next Generations:Part I

_Author's Note: Hey! There's going just going to be a couple more chapters,I'm running out of ideas. Let me know if there's should be a sequel to this story? I'm not sure what the title should be yet._

_Thanks!_

_Name: Ria Holling_

_Age:7 Years old_

_Mom:Gia Moran_

_Dad:Jake Holling_

_Hair:Brown_

_Eyes:Blue_

_Height-Unknown yet_

_Siblings:Unknown yet_

_Name: Tara Morgan Rhodes_

_Age:10 Years old_

_Siblings: 2_

_Mom:Riley Morgan_

_Dad:Casey Rhodes_

_Hair:Brown_

_Eyes:Blue_

_Name:Trey Morgan Rhodes_

_Age:10_

_Dad:Casey Rhodes_

_Mom:Riley Morgan_

_Hair:Brown_

_Eyes:Blue_

_Height:Unknown Yet_

_Casey Rhodes,Lily chilman,Theo,Dominick,Jared,Camille and Fran were at the juice bar-that Riley's owns now._

_Trey and Tara Morgan are now 10 years old._

_Ria Holling is 7 years old-happy she is getting some more family members._

_(Gwen Bradley) sister to Hunter and Blake Bradley,she lost her parent at a young age. Gwen is 14 years old,is part of a ranger team-will be soon enough._

_Kristen Hartford-adopted daughter to Mack Hartford of the operation overdrive ranger team-age 14 years old-has her own ranger team through._

_(Charlotte Shiba) daughter/sister to Jayden Shiba and Lauren Shiba. They at first didn't know that Charlotte was Jayden's daughter to begin with._

_(Troy comes walking into the celebration)_

_Emma races towards Gia and jake for support-she's pregnant not sure how to tell the others the good news._

_"Gia"shouted Emma racing towards Gia who was sitting down with Ria who was sitting on her lap._

_Gia slowly stands up-carefully placing Ria on the chair. "Emma" hugging her best friend and team mate around the shoulders. "Is something wrong?"asked Gia._

_Emma starts to cry at the celebration. "I don't know what to do"wailed Emma._

_(Riley walks over to the girls) she's expecting another child. "Emma what's wrong?"asked Riley._

_Emma sits down on the chair at the counter. "I told Troy he was going to be dad, he gotten angry"answered Emma._

_(Riley) knows that Troy still likes her alot,even through she's with Casey for the past 10 years now. "Emma,Troy is stupid then. We will be here to help you out"answered Riley._

_(Troy was sitting with Noah and Jake) at another table._

_(Casey was with his kids and friends) saw Emma crying knowing his wife would take care of the situation._

_"Troy"Gia and Riley marching over to Troy in a a flash of lightening._

_Troy slowly backs up to the wall. "What's wrong?"Asked Troy_

_"You asked us what's wrong"shouted Gia pointing her index finger in Troy's face._

_Riley stands her ground. "Troy, I don't want you here anymore"answered Riley._

_(Megaforce rangers) were taken back by the way Riley spoked to Troy like that._

_(Noah didn't want to get in the mess) since being engaged to Mimi Morgan._

_Jake standing there looking very confused._

_Troy sees everyone is looking at him in a strange way. "Riley,Why am I being kicked out?"asked Troy._

_Casey and lily come over to aide Riley who was standing her ground._

_Riley turns towards her friends. "Those who have any younger children please cover their eyes"answered Riley._

_(Younger children) eyes were being covered by their parents who were confused._

_Riley slaps Troy across the face. "How could you not be happy for Emma,your expecting a child who is due in 9 months. I don't want you here anymore"snapped Riley storming out of the juice bar._

_Troy walks after Riley. "You have no right to kick me out like that. I have a right to be with my wife"shouted Troy._

_(Lily Chilman) was keeping the Morgan family members close to her. _

_Casey Rhodes puts his foot down. "Troy" glaring at the red megafoce ranger. "Riley doesn't need anymore stress right now-it's not good for the baby. Please do as my wife said-please leave"answered Casey._

_Troy stood his ground. "I'm not leaving"answered Troy._

_(Jake,Daniel and Ricky) coming over to aide the situation._

_"Dude! You heard our cousin leave before anyone get's hurt here"answered Daniel._

_Troy stands his ground._

_Emma walks over to him. "Troy" hugging him around the shoulders. "Please listen to them,I want our children to be happy with two parents raising them"answered Emma._

_Troy turns towards Emma. "Are you having twins?"asked Troy._

_Emma shakes her head. "No! I'm only 3 months pregnant. I don't want you to get hurt"answered Emma._

_Troy snaps his head towards Emma. "I can't do this right now,take care of a child"answered Troy._

_"Can't take care of a child,you were going to marry Riley-who had two kids to raise"answered Ricky pointing it out._

_"That was different"answered Troy._

_"Different doesn't matter"answered Casey._

_"Easy for you to say,were dead for 1 year"answered Troy angrily._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Ranger Reunion At Riley's Home:

Gia Moran and Jake Holling holding on one of their foster kids-who was dropped off at a school.

Ria Hollings is 7 years old right now.

Riley is holding onto the newest member of the the Rhodes. "Selene Rhodes is only 2 months old,doesn't she look so cute?"asked Riley.

Troy holding onto his twins kids-who were born like 2 year ago,sorry Emma died giving birth to her children.

Tessa Riley Burrows was born July 15th

Melina Maria Burrows was born july 15th.

Annelise Carver was born august 8th.

Mimi Morgan and Noah Carver were the proud parents of Annelise Carver who was born August 8th-two days after Emma died in child birth 2 year ago.

"Daddy!"shouted Tessa racing towards Troy who was sitting with his friends.

Troy get's slammed down to the ground. ""sitting up from getting slammed to the ground. "Is there something you want?"askd Troy.

Tessa Riley Burrows doesn't understand why her daddy-doesn't like her. "I'm hungry"whinned Tessa.

Troy shoves Tessa away from him. "Go ask your aunt"answered Troy.

(Melina Maria Burrows) comes racing towards Troy. "Daddy! Can we get in line for food now?"asked Melina pointing to the others kids already in line with their parents.

Troy nods his head. "Come on let's get something to eat"answered Troy hand out for Melina to take.

Tessa takes Troy's other hand

Troy looks down to his other daughter-Tessa who is holding onto his other hand. He let's go of the hand-that tessa is holding on to. "Tessa, I have to help your sister with her food"answered Troy walking away from Tessa even through she is the oldest of the twins.

Tessa stands there-not understanding why Troy hates her.

Mimi Morgan notices-that her niece is alone now."Noah can you take Annelise with you to get some food?"asked mimi towards Noah her husband.

Noah smiles at his daughter who smiles,watches Mimi morgan walked towards Tessa who is crying,he sighs.

Mimi Morgan kneels down in front of Tessa. "Honey,What's wrong?"asked Mimi probably already knows the answer to the problem. Mimi is going to have a long talk with Noah in adopting Tessa as part of their family-or talk to one of the former rangers in taking Tessa.

Tessa cries something out-in which almost every ranger at the reunion hears. "DADDY! HATES ME"Cries Tessa into Mimi's shoulders.

Troy get's a look from Mimi Morgan,Gia Holling and Jake Morgan who aren't happy with him.

"Troy Burrows, You have some explaining to do"shouted Jack Morgan who was late to the reunion had to work late.

"I don't have anything to explain to you,Tessa is a spoiled brat"snapped Troy.

Tessa cries harder into Jack Morgan shoulders now,since Mimi handed her over to him.

Mimi Morgan is talking to Noah,Gia,Riley,Jake and some of the other former rangers. "Is there anyway one of us could adopted Tessa,I can't take anymore of this situation again with Troy"answered Mimi.

(Riley would take Tessa) she already has 3 kids to take care off.

Tara and Trey are 11 years old right now

Selene is only 2 months old.

Jake and Gia have their hands full of being foster parents.

"I could take Tessa"Jack offered.

"Jack,How's that going to work out? Your a single guy, social worker and judge aren't going to give custody of a 2 year old over to you"answered Gia whose a social worker.

(Emily and Mike) samurai ranger team offered to take Tessa as their daughter.

"I wouldn't mind having a daughter to raised"answered Emily.

Mike nods his head agreeing with Emily.

Gia looks into her purse. "Here you just have to sign these adoption papers first,with witnesses to sign them"answered Gia.

Stares.

"I knew the adoption papers would be handying just in case. Ever since Emma died-Troy's been meaner to Tessa and nice to Melina"answered Gia.

Emily looks at Tessa. "Hey! We are going to have lots of fun"answered Emily.

Tessa still in Jack's Morgan arms,smiles at her new parents. "Mommy"answered Tessa.

Troy happen to hear Tessa say mommy to Emily,Melina is watching everything going on now. "Give my daughter back to me this instance"barked Troy angrily.

"No! You lost your right with Tessa now"answered Jake.

"Tessa is our daughter now,she will be treated with respect"answered Mike.

(Melina watches Tessa) with her new parents now,not understanding what's going on.

"Mike,I'm hungry"answered Tessa calling her new parents names.

"Ok,Let's get you something to eat then"answered Mike racing towards the food line.

Emily follows her husband.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

It's been at least 5 years now-since Tessa Riley has been adopted by Mike and Emily-samurai rangers team.

The three of them live with Charlotte,Logan (boyfriend),Jayden and Antonio at a new location for the dojo.

Tessa Riley is 7 years old right now.

Does see her uncles and aunts from the others ranger teams,never her birth father Troy Burrows through.

"We have a problem"drinking some juice at the kitchen counter. "Saw Melina with Troy who was talking to someone in getting Tessa back"answered Matthew Brookes who is married to Amanda Scott.

(Good thing Tessa wasn't there at the house) was spending time with her aunt's house.

Charlotte stood up. "Troy better not doing anything stupid to lose custody of his other child"answered Charlotte walking into the kitchen sits down near her dad-Jayden.

(3 days later) troy does something stupid.

He kidnaps Tessa ties her up.

(Melina) comes home saw Troy-doing something. "Daddy! Why are you home early?"asked Melina knowing something is wrong.

Troy sightly turns towards Melina his daughter. "What are you doing home early from school?"asked Troy.

"Uncle jake left me off,school gotten out early"answered Melina.

"Melina,I want you to go to the juice bar for awhile"answered Troy.

(Melina knows something is off) with her dad-she doesn't want to lose another parent. Already lost her sister-to adopted parents.

Arrives early to the juice bar,only sees Charlotte Shiba,Melinda Mitchell and Danielle Grayson talking,Melina races over to the girls. "Please you have to stop him"cried Melina.

Charlotte,Melinda and Danielle stop talking saw Melina shaking.

"Melina,What's wrong?"Asked Danielle Grayson.

"Daddy is acting strange"cried Melina.

Charlotte turns towards her two friends. "Call our parents for back-up,Danielle you stay here with Melina until her Aunts or Uncles come for her. Melinda let's go"shouted Charlotte.

(2 hours later) still no sign of Tessa,Charlotte or Melinda ever returning to the juice bar.

Troy now has Charlotte,Melinda and Tessa-living in a different location now.

Tessa crying for her dad-to stop the beatings. "Daddy! Stop"cried Tessa.

Charlotte and Melinda watching-Tessa getting spanked by Troy.

"Stop! Tessa is only 7 years old"shouted Melinda.

Troy glares at Charlotte and Melinda. "She's the reason my wife is dead,Emma decided to name her Tessa Riley Burrows"shouted Troy angrily.

"Maybe because Tessa middle names-has to do with the women you still love"shouted Charlotte angrily.

(4 days later) still no sign of the girls.

Jayden,Mike and Emily pacing back and forth.

Melina was being watched by her family members.

"I want daddy"screamed Melina.

"Melina,Troy can't come to you right now"answered Antonio kneeling down to the 7 year girl right now.

"Melina,Has troy ever hurt you?"asked Gia kneeling down to the young girl level.

Melina shakes her head. "No! I only gotten spanked twice for doing something I shouldn't have been doing"answered Melina.

(Back to the scene)

Troy was outside of the different location.

Charlotte,Melinda and Tessa were only allowed to used the bathroom.

"Tessa,I know you are in pain. But we need to get help"answered Melinda.

Tessa pretty sore-from getting beaten by Troy.

(Charlotte was worse) then Melinda."Melinda take Tessa and get out of here"answered Charlotte.

Melinda Mitchell looks at Charlotte. "No! I can't leave you here by yourself,your dad and boyfriend would be pissed off"answered Melinda.

Charlotte gives Melinda a look in the face. "I'm ordering you to-Melinda Mitchell as a ranger-we have to protect those we love very much"answered Charlotte.

(2 hours later)

melinda had tessa in her arms-raced all the way to the place-knew she could get help for Charlotte in time. "Someone please help us"shouted Melinda collapsing on the floor.

"Tessa"shouted several voices.

"Melinda,Where's Charlotte?"asked Danielle going over to Melinda.

"Still at the place-where Troy is,beaten up badly"whispered Melinda.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Charlotte knows she's in alot of pain right now-tied up on a wall in the basement of the house-that Troy had kept-in his dead parents.

Troy comes downstairs-carries Charlotte upstairs to a bedroom,seeing Melinda and his daughter Tessa aren't there anymore. "You shall pay"answered Troy.

Charlotte felt being put on a mattress,peers at Troy. "Sorry you lost Emma,doesn't give you the right to treat your own kids this way"groaned Charlotte.

Troy leaves the bedroom for now,thinking a moment.

(Rescue mission)

Melinda and Tessa in the hospital getting checked over.

Melina glad in seeing her twin sister ok for now,she's been staying with Mimi Morgan/Noah Carver and their daughter Annelise-they have custody of Melina now.

"You have to save Charlotte"answered Tessa crying into her adopted parents arms.

Mike holding onto his adopted daughter's shaking form.

Emily standing near them.

(Riley,Jake,Gia and Noah) know they have to do the rescue mission-for the sake of their friend-Emma whose no longer in the picture anymore.

"Riley! There's no way you are going"answered Casey putting his foot down.

Riley gives Casey an angry look. "Charlotte is a friend of mine,I want her safe"snapped Riley.

"Riley! I already lost you before,don't want anything to happen to you"answered Casey.

Riley nods her head. "But your going to go on the rescue mission"answered Riley.

Casey nods his head.

(2 days later)

Charlotte hasn't been given any food-or water for the past 2 weeks now,she was weak. "Sorry! Please help me"cried Charlotte.

Using most of her purple morpher energy to stay alive,until help comes.

Troy comes back to the bedroom with a belt in his hands.

Charlotte was bent over on the bed-laying on her stomach now."No"screamed Charlotte.

Troy slamming the belt down on Charlotte's back and bum.

"NO"cried Charlotte getting beaten almost everyday now.

(Slamming noises outside the house)

Casey,Jayden,Antonio,Mike,Noah,Andros and some of the others came to the house-where Charlotte was being kept.

(Could hear screaming from a bedroom) in the house.

Troy comes to the doorway of the bedroom starts to back away from the group

"Oh My God"racing towards the bedroom in a flash of lightening. "Charlotte it's ok-we got you"answered Jayden racing towards his daughter's shaking form.

Charlotte buries her head-into Jayden's shoulders. "I'm sorry"wailed Charlotte.

(Charlotte was covered with the sheet)-holding onto jayden for support.

Troy was knocked out-by his two team mates who were angry-that their leader would caused Charlotte this much damaged.

"How are we going to deal with Troy?"asked Noah.

"Let our wives deal with the situation"murmured Jake pointing it out.

Casey nods his head.

(Charlotte was brought to Amanda Scott Brookes-whose a resident doctor and was being looked after.

"Charlotte has a concussion,try to get her to relax if you can. She may have nightmares through"answered Amanda feeling sorry for Jayden.

Jayden nods his head.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

It's been at least several days since Charlotte Shiba was rescued-although still had nightmares in what happen.

Melina was now in the custody of Jake and Gia-who are foster parents-already in the process of adopting Melina as their daughter.

Tessa was still with her proud adopted parents-Emily and Mike the green/yellow samurai rangers.

Troy Burrows was going away for a long time-getting treatment for his actions.

"You had know right to beat the shit out of my daughter"yelled Jayden angrily.

"Charlotte isn't even letting anyone touch her"snapped Blake Bradley.

Charlotte has many bruises on her form,having nightmares all over again.

"Mommy"shouted Ria racing over to her parents.

jake hollig looks at his adopted daughter. "Ria,Something wrong?"asked Jake.

"Tessa and Melina are hurt"shouted ria.

(Seeing most of the former rangers and their wives were talking among each other)

jake races after Ria who is in a hurry.

(Mike follows Jake) towards his adopted daughter Tessa Riley

Melina Maria Carver was trying to console Tessa who was laying down on the ground in pain.

Charlotte was asleep on the couch.

"Where's Connor and Kevin,they were supposed to be watching you two?"asked Mimi morgan kneeling down to adopted daughter's level.

"Connor had to raced to the hospital,Kira was in an accident"answered Danielle walking into the room.

"Where's Kevin?"asked Mike the green samurai ranger.

Kevin steps back into the room,saw the situation. "Something wrong?"asked kevin.

"kevin! We ask you to watch the girls for a couple hours for us"shouted Mimi Morgan angrily.

"I had to step out to take an important phone call"answered Kevin.

"Melina,what's wrong?"asked Gia kneeling down to her niece's level.

Melina points towards Tessa. "Tessa is hurt"answered Melina.

"Tessa where do you hurt honey?"asked Mike kneeling down his daughter's level.

Tessa holding onto her stomach screaming in pain.

(Tessa was taken to the hospital)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Tessa Riley was taken to the hospital due to her appendrix taken out. "Mommy"cried Tessa crying into the bed she was laying on.

Emily sits down on the bed. "Sweetie,go to sleep it will be over with soon"answered Emily.

(Tessa falls asleep)

5 hours later

Charlotte was sitting on a pillow due to her injuries a couple days ago.

"Charlotte,Do you want to go fishing with me?"asked Antonio sitting down on the couch.

Charlotte just stares at the wall of the house.

"Do you want to bake some cookies?"asked Mia skipping into the room

No answers coming from Charlotte who just stares at them.

Jayden comes walking into the room-sees his daughter sitting on a pillow due to her terrible injuries she had taken from Troy Burrows.

"Jayden,Charlotte won't do anything with us"whinned Mia.

Jayden kneels down to his daughter's level. "Charlotte"said Jayden.

Charlotte had tears coming down her face. "It's my fault, It's my fault"answered Charlotte repeating the words over and over again.

Jayden,Mia and Antonio looked at each other in the face.

"Charlotte it's not your fault"answered Mia sitting down on the couch.

"It's my fault, It's my fault I couldn't do anything"shouted Charlotte racing out of the living room area.

Slammed doors upstairs to the house.

"Jayden, What are we going to do?" Charlotte hasn't been the same since we rescued her"answered Antonio whose worried.

Jayden not sure what to do. "I don't know if there's anything we can do for Charlotte right now. We just have to be there for her,she's in alot of pain"answered Jayden leaving the living room area.

Mia looks at Antonio for help. "There must be something we can do to help Charlotte out right?"asked Mia.

Antonio is thinking a moment to himself. "Charlotte thinks it's her fault that Jenna left"answered Antonio telling Mia this.

(Charlotte in her bedroom) she had locked herself in the bedroom.

2 days later,Charlotte hasn't come out of the bedroom.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Author's Note:

hi I'm running out of ideas-of what should happen to Troy for the crimes he had committed in kidnapping Charlotte and Tess.

Let me know if you have any ideas that should fit in the next a couple chapters.

Thanks! For those who have review this story.

Please check out my-presquel to A.B. -it's called Jenna Scott-mom-to Charlotte.

(Charlotte decided it would be best if she left) the house she couldn't let the others get hurt.

Let a note somewhere-she knew that someone would find it.

Went to the juice bar in hoping to find-Riley Morgan Rhodes.

Charlotte saw Riley working at the counters. "Riley! Can we talk in private?"asked Charlotte.

Riley Morgan Rhodes saw Charlotte holding a suitcase and backpack."Are you going somewhere?"asked Riley pointing to two things that Charlotte had set on the stool.

Charlotte nods her head. "I'm going to visit my mom's gravestone and go traveling"  
answered Charlotte not really telling the truth in where she was going too.

(4 days) later Charlotte went back to KO-35-with Logan Summers.

Jayden was worried he hasn't seen his daughter for the past four days or Logan Summers-this was getting on his nerves. "Has anyone seen Logan and Charlotte? I can't fine neither of them anywhere at the karate center or the house"asked Jayden sitting down.

"We haven't seen them either"answered Mike.

"Something is wrong"answered jayden trying to figure out where his daughter disappeared out too.

"We may have a problem guys"answered Mimi Morgan coming into the juice bar area.

"What kind of problem?"asked Emily

Riley is holding a letter that was left for her and the others. "Just founded this letter that was addressed to me this afternoon at my office,probably explain why we haven't seen Charlotte and Logan for the passed 4 days now"answered riley opening the letter towards the others could hear.

To Riley Morgan Rhodes.

I wanted to thank your for everything you had done in the past few years. You have been a great friend.

P.S. Logan and I are traveling.

Signed Charlotte Scott

"Traveling"shouted the samurai rangers standing up-minus Kevin.

"Jayden! There's more"answered Casey

Riley hands Jayden a message to him.

To Jayden Shiba

There's a letter that's address to you and Antonio at the house.

Antonio walks into the juice bar holding the letter in his hands. "Didn't see the letter until this morning,Jayden it's address to us"answered Antonio.

Jayden has his hand out.

Both of them reading their letters.

To Antonio

You have been a great help and big brother

But it's time for me to leave earth for the time being.

Love Charlotte Scott-Shiba.

"Leave earth"shouted Antonio.

Jayden stands up now.

"Charlotte isn't on earth"exclaimed the others at the juice bar.

"But why would Charlotte leave?"asked Mia.

"Everyone,Charlotte would leave earth-because she doesn't want anyone else to get hurt"answered Andros sitting there.

Everyone looks at him in the face.

"How would you know this information?"asked Mike

Andros holds out his cell phone. "Ciara informed me just now-that Charlotte went back to KO-35 with Logan"answered Andros.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

_Ciara had left for KO-35 to see logan and Charlotte who had left several weeks ago._

_Logan and Charlotte were at relaxing at their new home._

_Charlotte was wondering if she did the right thing-by leaving everyone behind on earth. But she couldn't continue living a lie now._

_Ciara knocks on the doorway of the house. _

_Gregory-a friend of the elders opens the doorway. "Ciara,Charlotte doesn't want to see anyone"answered Gregory._

_Ciara glares at Gregory. "Are you forgetting who I am? My parents happen to be Prince Julian and Lady Athena of Eltar"answered Ciara._

_Gregory leads the way towards where logan was reading a book and Charlotte was swimming in a pool. "My lady you have a visitor from earth"answered Gregory sitting back down._

_Charlotte slowly makes her way-out of the pool saw Ciara standing there. "What are you doing here?"asked Charlotte._

_Ciara hugs Charlotte around the shoulders. "I had to come to see you,how are you doing?"asked Ciara._

_Charlotte sits down on the steps. "Ok! Logan and I are married to each other now. No! You aren't taking me back to earth"exclaimed Charlotte._

_Ciara looks at logan who looks at her. "I'm not here to take you back to earth,Jayden and everyone else misses you through for leaving"answered Ciara._

_"How long are you staying here?"asked logan getting from the chair he was sitting on-going towards his wife now._

_"Just a couple days"answered Ciara sitting down on a chair._

_"You can stay here then,until go back to earth"answered Charlotte sitting down on her husband's lap._

_(1 week later)_

_Ciara arrives back at the juice bar._

_"Ciara,Did you see Charlotte and logan?"asked Mimi_

_Ciara nods her head-drinking a milkshake._

_"So are they coming back?"asked Tessa_

_Ciara shakes her head. "No! Charlotte and Logan-they gotten married to each other"answered Ciara not sure how to tell the news._

_"My daughter did what?"asked jayden who comes walking into the juice bar._

_"Congradulations Jayden! Your a father in law now"shouted Mike throwing his arms out now._

_Jayden face was pale looking. _

_"Someone do something,he's going to faint"shouted Mia._


	22. Chapter 22

5 Years later:

_Logan and Charlotte Summers had arrived back in Angel Grove with their twins daughters._

_Arrived at the juice bar-where Riley,Mimi and Gia were at._

_"Hello! Are we early?"asked logan._

_Riley sees Charlotte holding onto a baby in her arms."Oh My God! Charlotte what are you doing here?"asked Riley._

_"Who is this?"asked Gia._

_"Our twin daughters,who we adopted"anwered logan._

_Mouths were wide open now._

_"How are you going to explain this to your dad? Charlotte you disappeared for the past 5 years now"asked Mimi Morgan pointing it out._

_Charlotte sits down on a chair,looks at her husband logan Summers._

_Logan says something. "My brothers already know we have have kids to begin with"answered logan pointing it._

_Mention of his brothers being said._

_Francis,Ryan,Scott,Ian and Jasper Summers came racing into the juice bar._

_"Let us see our nieces"shouted Ryan picking up one of the girls in Charlotte's arms._

_"What are their names?"asked Francis._

_"What are whose names?"asked Mike-the green samurai ranger walking into the juice bar with his wife Emily and daughter Tessa._

_Charlotte turns and waves at the two samurai rangers. "Long time to see you two again"answered Charlotte._

_Emily sees two young girls being hold by Logan's brothers. "Who are they?"asked Emily._

_Logan says something. "Emma Rose and Devon James Summers,they are my adopted daughter"answered logan pointing to his twin daughters._

_"Daughters"shouted Mike._

_Jayden Shiba,Antonio Garcia haven't been the same since Charlotte left earth 5 years years._

_"Jayden,Come on it would do some good to get out of the house for awhile. Charlotte would want you to be happy again"answered Mia dragging Jayden to the juice bar._

_Jayden gives Mia a look in the face._

_Antonio frozed in his spot._

_"Antonio is something wrong?"asked Jake who bumps into Antonio._

_Antonio couldn't believe in his eyes that he was seeing Charlotte sitting there laughing. He does the only thing could think of at the moment. "Oh My God! Charlotte your alive"shouted Antonio racing into the juice bar-and hugging Charlotte around the shoulders._

_Charlotte hugs Antonio around the shoulders. "It's good to see you again,Antonio"whispered Charlotte._

_Several hours later-some of the former rangers were there too at the juice bar,riley had closed it for a private party._

_"Charlotte,Why did you leave?"asked Jack Morgan_

_Kevin the blue samurai rangers noticed that both Charlotte and Logan had rings on their fingers,he stood up. "Don't tell me the two of you are married to each other? Didn't bother to tell anyone of us"shouted Kevin angrily._

_Ciara slaps Kevin on the forehead. "Hey! I'm right here-told everyone that Charlotte and Logan gotten married long time ago. Everyone meet Emma Rose and Devon James Summers,my nieces"shouted Ciara._

_Gasps could be heard in the room_

_Jayden Shiba he stood up from the room and slowly walked out of the place._

_Charlotte watched her dad-leave the room. "I will be back"answered Charlotte walking after Jayden in flash of lightening._

_(Jayden was sitting in the hallway of the karate center) he couldn't believe his daughter has two kids of her own now. He wished Jenna was there to guide him in what's going to happen._

_"May I sit here?"asked Charlotte who was standing there in the open hallaway._

_Jayden looks away from his daughter._

_Charlotte sits down near her dad,says something out loud. "I didn't want to leave this place"whispered Charlotte._

_Jayden turns back towards his daughter. "Why! Did you leave? We could have work something out"said Jayden._

_Charlotte had tears coming her face,stood up. "I didn't have a choice"cried Charlotte._

_(Ciara and Derek Oliver) came out of nowhere._

_"Jayden Shiba! What did you do?"shouted Ciara racing towards her best friend._

_Jayden stood up. "I didn't do anything"said Jayden his hands up in the air._

_'Must had done something for Charlotte to cry"answered Derek Oliver._

_Jayden standing there watching the scene in front of him._

_Charlotte cries. "I didn't have a choice,had to leave was a burden to everyone-because of what that bastard did to me"cried Charlotte._

_Andros and Logan raced towards Charlotte and gathered her in their arms._

_"Charlotte,Come on let's get you home"answered Andros who carries his adopted niece and daughter in his arms._

_Charlotte passed out in Andros arms._

_Logan punched Jayden in the arm. "Your the reason why we returned to earth in the first place. Charlotte wanted you to meet your grandkids"snapped logan angrily._


	23. Chapter 23

5 Years Later:Part II

_Andros the red space ranger has custody of Charlotte Scott-even through he's not her biological father to begin with. _

_Charlotte had another nightmare again-since the incident 3 days ago. "NO"shouted Charlotte sitting up the bedroom she shares with her husband Logan Summers._

_Logan Summers had awaken up due to his wife's nightmares again. "Charlotte! Everything will be ok. Try to go back to sleep"answered Logan hugging Charlotte's shoulders._

_Charlotte was starting to get those nightmares-she hasn't had for the past 5 years now. "I just want everything back to normal"cried Charlotte into Logan's shoulders._

_Logan Summers not sure what to do to help Charlotte his wife of 4 years now._

_Following Next Day_

_(Jayden was sitting on the steps of Shiba-Samurai headquarters) he's still in shocked that his daughter Charlotte gotten married and has two kids now to raised._

_"Jayden!"said Emily sitting down on the steps._

_Jayden not looking up from sitting on the steps._

_"Jayden,Charlotte would want you to be happy"answered Emily._

_Jayden had tears coming down his face."Jenna! She knew that wouldn't be here for our daughter's life"answered Jayden tears coming down his face._

_"Jenna,Would want you to be happy. Jayden you need to be there for Charlotte right now"answered Mia walking towards Emily and Jayden sitting on the steps._

_Jayden not sure what to do. "I don't think Logan is going to want me in seeing his wife to see me"asked Jayden._

_"Jayden! It wouldn't hurt to try"answered Kevin the blue samurai ranger._

_Mike coming out with food._

_"Where's Antonio?"asked Kevin_

_Mentor Ji comes walking to Jayden who he has raised since the death of former red samurai ranger. "Antonio,Went to see Charlotte"answered Mentor._

_"Without jayden"shouted Mike and Kevin._

_(Charlotte was sitting on the grass with her two kids) on a blanket_

_Emma Rose and Devon James Summers 2 years old right now were playing on the blanket._

_Antonio the gold ranger for the samurai ranger team-was watching 3 of the girls on the blanket._

_Logan,Andros,Zhane,Ciara,Derek,Kimberly and Karone were there sitting down. They know that Antonio wouldn't do anything to Charlotte._

_"Charlotte,what happen to Emma and Devon parents?"asked Kimberly who was curious._

_(Megaforce rangers,plus Riley and Casey) arrived to the house. _

_Charlotte wanted them to hear some news._

_"Hey! Sorry we are late"answered Jake racing with his daughter Ria who is 12 years old right now._

_"What did you want to talk to us about?"asked Gia sitting down with Melina._

_Casey and Riley sitting down with their kids._

_(Jayden slowly makes his way towards the scene) followed by his team mates,minus kevin._

_"Is it alright we came?"asked Emily standing near Jayden._

_Charlotte slowly makes her way towards the former rangers with the two girls holding hands. _

_Logan's brothers were there too._

_Charlotte turns towards the megaforce rangers. "You were asking who Emma and Devon parents were right?"asked Charlotte._

_Kimberly Hart Oliver nods her head._

_"Charlotte,Maybe this wouldn't be a good time to tell the megaforce about Emma"answered Ciara standing up now._

_Megaforce rangers stood up now._

_"What does this situation have to do with our Emma?"asked Gia._

_"Emma died in child birth,we were told"answered Noah._

_"Megaforce pink ranger didn't die in child labor,you were only told that by the authorities at the hospital"answered Derek Oliver standing there with his fiance-Ciara Summers._

_Mouths were wide open now._

_"What happen to our Emma then?"asked Mimi Morgan Craver_

_Logan points to Emma Rose Summers-his adopted daughter._

_"Wait a minute are you saying that your adopted daughter was the pink megaforce ranger?"asked Mia shocked of the news._

_Ciara,Derek,Logan and Charlotte nodded their heads._

_"Is that the reason why you are here on earth?"asked Emily._

_"NO! We came because Charlotte wanted Jayden to get to know his grandchildren"answerd Logan sitting down on the steps._

_Jayden kneels down in front of Charlotte who was sitting in between Logan and Andros-her adopted father. "Charlotte! I'm so sorry"answered Jayden._

_Charlotte slowly stands up-with the help from Andros who was supporting her."Your forgiven,you know why I had to leave?"asked Charlotte._

_"Charlotte,you were never a burden"answered Jayden hugging his daughter around the shoulders._

_Logan is happy to see his wife-happy again._

_Charlotte slowly walks into the house-that she owns with Logan Summers family members,Andros,Ciara,Derek,Zhane and karone._

_"Ok! Is something wrong?"asked Mike the green samurai ranger._

_karone goes inside to help Charlotte._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

_karone follows Charlotte into the house. _

_Charlotte goes into the kitchen to get something to drink._

_"Charlotte,Are you ok?"asked Karone who comes over to her adopted niece._

_Charlotte pours a glass of water. "Yes! I still have to ask them to be Emma and Devon's godparents-if something should happen to me"whispered Charlotte._

_Karone knows what Charlotte is talking about. "Are you sure?"asked Karone._

_Charlotte nods her head._

_(Outside on the property)_

_Some of the rangers were confused in what was going on._

_"Logan,Is there something we don't know of?"asked Noah Craver sitting with his wife-Mimi Morgan and daughter Annelisa._

_Logan Summers looks at his brothers. "Think it's best my wife tells you the news"answered Logan._

_Jayden Shiba looks at his two grandkids who are playing with their uncles and aunts._

_Charlotte comes walking back towards them with a glass of water in her hands. Goes to sit on Andros lap._

_"Charlotte,Logan mention you had something to tell us"asked Gia Moran Holling._

_Charlotte looks at Logan Summers,saying it was the best if he tells them._

_"Charlotte and I already talked about whose going to the godparents of Devon james Summers and Emma Rose Summers,if something could happen to either one of us"answered Logan._

_"What do you mean if something happens to you?"asked Mia._

_Charlotte shifts a bit on Andros lap._

_"We came back to earth because my wife wanted Jayden to get to know his grandkids. Decided who get's custody of our children"answered logan_

_"Custody"shouted several voices._

_"Francis,Ryan,Jason,Issac and Jasper Summers will have custody of Emma Rose and Devon James Summers"answered Charlotte taking a sip of water._

_"Along with Antonio the gold ranger"answered Logan standing up going towards where his wife is right now._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

_News Flash:_

_Logan Summers and Charlotte Scott were killed in a car accident,leaving their adopted daughters who survived the crash._

_Ciara Summers-Derek Oliver has been married at least over 6 months now,when getting the news about the death of Charlotte and Logan._

_Ciara opens the doorway sees the an uniform police officer standing there. "Is there something I can help you with?"asked Ciara._

_Young police officer. "I'm sorry to tell you bad news-but Logan and Charlotte Summers died in a car accident-their daughters Emma and Devon are in the hospital right now"answered the police officer._

_Ciara falls the ground-screaming. "No"cried Ciara._

_Running footsteps coming towards the doorway,daughter to Zhane and Karone-Nena-age 4 years old. "Mommy"screamed Nena_

_Karone racing towards the doorway sees Ciara on the ground-crying. "Ciara! What's wrong?"asked Karone kneeling down to her niece._

_Ciara crys into Karone's shoulders. "Logan and Charlotte are dead"wailed Ciara_

_Uniform police officer explains that Emma and Devon Summers are currently in the hospital managed to survived the crash that took their young parents away from them._

_Karone turns towards her daughter Nena. "Nena! I need you to go get Daddy,Uncle Andros and Uncle Antonio for me"answered karone._

_Nena races into the house-yelling. "Daddy"shouted Nena._

_Zhane races towards his daughter. "Nena something wrong?"Asked Zhane._

_Derek,Antonio and Andros were right behind Zhane._

_Nena looks at her father-Zhane. "Mommy! Said to get you,Ciara is crying"answered Nena._

_Derek races towards the front entrance of the doorway,frozes in see his wife-Ciara crying into Karone's shoulders._

_"Karone! What's wrong?"asked Antonio_

_Karone looks at the guys standing there,holding onto Ciara shaking form. "Emma and Devon are at the hospital they survived a car crash"answered karone._

_Ciara wails out. "Charlotte is dead"wailed Ciara._

_Antonio frozed in his spot. "Jayden! Is going to be so upset"answered Antonio._

_(2 days later) the news travel very fast to all of active ranger teams on earth. They all gathered at karone,Zhane,Antonio,Derek,Nena and Ciara's home._

_Jayden was sitting there staring at his grandkids who came home yesterday. He knows has the right to take care of his daughter's kids._

_Logan family members were among the group now._

_Emma looks at her uncles and aunts in the face,she knows that her parents aren't coming back to her._

_Devon doesn't understand that her parents aren't coming back anytime soon. "Where's mommy and daddy?"asked Devon._

_"Devon! Honey we explain yesterday at the hospital that your parents aren't coming back"answered karone kneeling down to the young girl._

_Devon cries and screams. "No! Mommy and Daddy are coming back"wailed Devon kicking and screaming._

_Emma asked a question. "What's going to happen to us?"asked Emma_

_Antonio looks at Francis,Scott, and Issac Summers. "I'm going to take care of you Emma,was given custody of you"answered Antonio._

_Summer Clan Siblings nodded their heads._

_"Antonio! You don't know anything about taking care of kids"answered kevin the blue samurai pointed it out._

_"kevin! jayden just lost his daughter"exclaimed Emily and Mia smacking Kevin on the head._

_Jayden stares at Antonio. "I will help you too raised the kids,Charlotte is my daughter,it's the least I can do now-since Jenna is gone"answered Jayden._

_(5 days later) the funeral of Logan and Charlotte Summers_

_Most of the active rangers were there at the funeral._

_(Summer Clan) Siblings already know there aren't any bodies in the caskets that laid down to rest._

_Logan and Charlotte had disppeared into a flash of lights._

_Authorities reported that they had died in the accident._


	26. Chapter 26

Ghosts:Part I

_Emma Oliver is the adopted daughter to Derek and Ciara Oliver,Devon is the adopted daughter to Antonio Garcia._

_Summer Clan Family Members disappeared right after the funeral._

_"Devon! Sweetie what's wrong?"asked Mia who was fixing a snack for the 8 year-it's been at least 4 years since the death of Charlotte and logan Summers._

_Devon storms upstairs to her bedroom-slams it loudly._

_15 minutes later-knocked on the doorway._

_"Devon! Aunt Mia brought you a snack"answered Mia walking into the bedroom of the 8 years old_

_Devon was crying. "I want my parents"cried Devon_

_Mia trys to comfort Devon,she couldn't get anywhere with Devon. Finally leaves the bedroom goes downstairs to call the boys who were working._

_1 hour later-the rest of the samurai ranger-minus kevin he went to achieve his dreams-of becoming a professional swimmer._

_Mia looks at the guys. "We have a problem guys,Devon is refusing to budge out of her bedroom,she's been crying since coming from school"answered Mia._

_Mention of Devon name being said,the young 8 year old came walking passed the former samurai rangers._

_"Devon! Where are you going?"asked Spike-Mia's boyfriend-after finding out that she was the pink samurai ranger._

_Devon walks outside onto the property._

_"Devon! Wait a minute"shouted Antonio racing after his adopted daughter._

_Devon walking down the driveway,stops through right at the end of the road of their home._

_"Devon! Wait a minute you know can't leave without asking for permission"answered Tessa Riley Sheppard-made up last name for Mike the green samurai ranger._

_Tessa Riley is the adopted daughter to Mike and Emily Sheppard-she lost both of her parents at a young age,twin sister was adopted by Noah and Mimi Morgan Craver,she is 12 years old._

_"Tessa! How was soccer practice with Mr. Knight?"asked Emily her adopted mom_

_Tessa looks at her mom and cousin. "I didn't make the cut on the team,but there's always next year"answered Tessa._

_"Devon! Do you want to tell us what's wrong"said Mike_

_Devon sightly walks away from her adopted family members,she just wants her parents back. "I don't answer to you,your not my dad"shouted Devon racing away from the group._

_"Devon! Get back here"shouted Mike about to raced after his niece._

_Antonio and Jayden ended up going after Devon in a flash of lightening._

_(Emma Rose Oliver) age 8 years old is the adopted daughter to Derek and Ciara Oliver. She was outside swimming with her dad's siblings at their home-outside view of the ocean._

_Emma laughs at something. "Uncle Brian! Come on let's go"shouted Emma dragging Brian Oliver back towards the house._

_Brian Oliver being dragged back into the house. "Emma! We have time"answered Brian laughing at his adopted niece._

_Derek Oliver and Ciara Summers Oliver were just coming back from vacation._

_"Mommy! Daddy your home"shouted Emma being wet from swimming in the pool racing towards her adopted parents who just came home from New Zealand._

_Derek laughs at his daughter,picks her up. "Emma,Were you good for your uncles?"asked Derek._

_Emma lays her head down on Derek's shoulders._

_Brian look at his older brother. "Emma! Was good while the two of you were away"answered Brian._

_(Crying could be heard) outside of the house_

_Emma races outside in a flash of lightening._

_"Emma! Wait a minute"shouted Brian and Derek both of them racing after Emma in a flash of lightening._

_Devon ended up racing all the way towards Derek and Ciara's home. "Emma"cried Devon._

_Emma races towards Devon,hugs her. "Devon! What are you doing here?"asked Emma._

_Devon cries into Emma's shoulders. "I want our parents back"wailed Devon._

_Derek and Brian frozed in seeing Devon crying into Emma's shoulders._

_"Devon! How did you get here?"asked Brian kneeling to the ground._

_Nicholas Oliver-and his wife Anna-with Daisy live next door to Derek and Ciara home._

_Jayden and Antonio saw Devon crying into Emma's shoulders._

_"Devon! Come here"answered Jayden_

_Devon wouldn't leave her sister side. "No"cried Devon._

_Emma looks at her parents and the others. "Devon wants our parents back,but they are dead"cried Emma._

_Both girls are crying now_

_Derek picks up Emma in his arms._

_Jayden ends up picking up Devon who isn't happy._

_"Let me go"cried Devon punching jayden in the shoulder_

_(Antonio and jayden take Devon back home)_

_Emma crying into Derek's shoulders. "I can feel Devon's pain"wailed Emma_

_Derek is trying to comfort his adopted daughter. _

_Ciara comes walking out from the kitchen. "Derek,What happen?"asked Ciara_

_Derek tells Ciara what had happen a couple minutes ago_

_Ciara sighs to herself she knows it would be hard for Devon in losing both of her parents,Charlotte was a good friend of hers._

_(3 hours later) Devon is taking a nap right now_

_Jayden comes down the stairs goes into the kitchen where his friends were_

_It had taken at least a few mintues to get Devon to calm down a bit._

_"How's Devon doing?"asked Tessa eating a light snack at the table._

_"Not good right now,she raced all the way to Emma's home"answered Antonio._

_"Devon wants her parents,but they died 4 years ago"answered Jayden groaning._

_(Devon has a dream)_

_"Devon,Honey we are so sorry can't be with you"answered several voices_

_Devon standing in mist of white clouds. "Who are you?"asked Devon_

_Two ghostly forms appeared out of nowhere._

_"Mommy! Daddy"shouted Devon racing towards the two ghostly forms._

_Logan Summers kneels down to his adopted daughter's level. "We are sorry"answered Logan_

_Charlotte Scott hugs Devon around the shoulders. "We are so sorry,we can't be here for you right now"answered Charlotte_

_"Why! Did you have to leave us?"asked Devon crying into her parents shoulders_

_"Devon! We will always be with you-just not now. We can't be with you right now"answered Logan_

_"Devon please be good for your new family,until the time is right"answered Charlotte_

_Devon cries. "No! Don't leave me"wailed Devon_

_"Sweetie! We have to go our time is up now"answered logan_

_Devon wakes up from her nap,cries._

_Tessa was coming from her bedroom to change-heard Devon crying. She goes towards the end of the stairs-shouts something out. "Uncle Antonio"shouted Tessa_

_Antonio races towards Tessa Sheppard. "Tessa something wrong?"asked Antonio_

_"Devon is awake she's crying"answered Tessa_

_Antonio races upstairs in a flash of lightening_


	27. Chapter 27

Ghosts:Part II

_(Devon was sitting) at the table with her adopted family members,she saw Logan and Charlotte._

_"Devon,You need to eat something"answered Mia putting food on the table_

_Devon pushing her food back and forth on the plate,she wasn't that hungry anymore. "Not hungry"answered Devon._

_Antonio knows that Devon had a dream about Charlotte and Logan one day ago,she hasn't been the same since. _

_Devon said something. "I saw them"answered Devon._

_"Devon,Who did you see?"asked Emily_

_Devon not sure what to tell the samurai rangers. _

_Emma Rose was playing with her cousins-she knows that her sister saw their deceased parents. "Devon! You saw our parents"said Emma_

_Gasps could be heard throughout the kitchen area_

_Jayden Shiba doesn't want to hear his dead's daughters name anymore. "Don't ever mention that name here again"answered Jayden about to walk out of the kitchen._

_Devon stands up angrily. "You don't know anything,Charlotte and Logan said it wasn't their time yet,my parents will come back"shouted Devon angrily._

_Jayden turns sightly towards Devon. "Charlotte isn't coming back,she died 4 years ago"shouted Jayden._

_Devon had tears coming down her face."Why! Do you think none of Logan's brothers stayed here? They know our parents bodies were never discovered in the crash"shouted Devon._

_Jayden does something never did before-he smacks Devon across the face. _

_Gasps could be heard_

_"jayden! How could you"exclaimed Antonio giving Jayden an angry look in the face._

_Ciara Summers Oliver is standing there with her husband,she knows something that the others don't know yet. "We can dig up the caskets"answered Ciara._

_"No! I'm not going to unbury the caskets ever"answered Jayden arms folded across his chest._

_Ciara Summers Oliver puts her foot down. "Don't you what to know if we are telling the truth or not?"asked Ciara_

_Derek Oliver is standing by his wife adopted daughter. "I believe in Ciara,Emma and Devon. If they know that Charlotte and logan are coming back someday,don't you think it's the right thing to do?"asked Derek._

_(2 days later)_

_Active Former Rangers found the truth-there were never any bodies in the caskets to begin with._

_3 weeks later_

_Jayden Shiba couldn't believe this new crisis,he locked himself in the bedroom._

_"Jayden! You have to come out some time"shouted Mike (Sheppard) banging on the bedroom doorway._

_Jayden is looking at some pictures of his daughter Charlotte,how happy she was with her friends. Can hear his friends pounding on the bedroom doorway. "Charlotte! Why didn't you tell me?"whispered Jayden trying not to cry._

_"Jayden! Come on you have been in your bedroom for the past 3 weeks now. Charlotte isn't going to want to see a dead corpse"answered Riley Rhodes coming over with a basket of goodies._

_(Few Hours later)_

_Charlotte came into Jayden's dream. "Jayden"answered Charlotte_

_Jayden Shiba notices there are white clouds surrounding him. "What do you want with me?"asked Jayden_

_Ghosty form appears in front of Jayden._

_Jayden stood there in shocked. "Charlotte! How can I see you? You died 4 years ago"exclaimed Jayden_

_Charlotte shakes her head. "I'm not dead,been in a coma for 4 years now on KO-35"answered charlotte._

_"KO-35"echoed Jayden_

_"Andros,Ciara,Jenna,Karone and Zhane's home planet"answered Charlotte her form starting to disappeared into thin air._

_"Wait! I want to see you again"answered Jayden_

_Charlotte disappears again._


	28. Chapter 28

Ko-35: Part I

_Jayden races towards the house where Ciara,Derek,Emma,Andros,Zhane,Karone and their daughter Nena live._

_"What's your rush?"asked Nicholas Oliver-who was visiting for the day._

_Jayden looks at Nicholas Oliver. "I need to talk to Ciara,Andros,Zhane and Karone please"begged jayden._

_Derek comes walking out with Daisy-Nicholas daughter. "Ciara,Andros,Zhane and Karone they aren't here right now had to do an errand"answered Derek._

_Jayden falls to the ground. "No"shouted jayden._

_"Jayden! What's wrong?"asked Antonio who raced after Jayden._

_Jayden turns towards Antonio. "I have to get to KO-35 right this instant,Charlotte and Logan are there in a statis pod"answered Jayden._

_Ciara comes walking into the house,frozed in seeing Jayden on the floor of her home. "What are you doing here?"asked Ciara standing there._

_Jayden turns towards Ciara Oliver. "Ciara! I need to get to KO-35 this instant"answered Jayden._

_"KO-35"answered Karone walking into the house._

_Ciara sighs to herself for a moment. "It has to do with Charlotte and Logan being there"answered Ciara._

_(8 hours later on the home planet where Ciara,Jenna,Zhane,karone and Andros) are from._

_"Jayden! What ever you see it might not be good"answered Gregory Chilman_

_jayden nods his head_

_Leading the way where Charlotte and Logan's bodies were kept in critical conditions._

_Noticed there where several others civilians bowing towards Ciara through._

_Logan and Charlotte's forms weren't too good at all._

_Both of them were in a statis healing chamber pod._

_Jayden cries in seeing his daughter's form."No! Charlotte"cried jayden breaking down._


	29. Chapter 29

KO-35:Part II

_(Jayden Shiba) wants to spend more time with his daughter Charlotte who is in a statis pod since the accident a couple months ago along with her husband Logan Summers._

_"Jayden! You have to think of Devon she needs you right now"answered Ciara Summers Oliver._

_Jayden shakes his head. "I can't leave Charlotte right now,not in the state she is in"answered Jayden._

_"Jayden! You aren't going to be any good for Charlotte,if you get sick"answered Fiona-one of the doctors on KO-35._

_(Jayden goes back down to earth) he goes into his bedroom to sleep._

_Devon has been watched over by Mike,Emily and Antonio when Jayden went to KO-35._

_Two Following Days Later_

_Jayden,Mike,Mia,Antonio,Tessa and Riley were eating lunch at the juice bar with some of the former rangers._

_"Jayden! Did you see Charlotte and Logan while you were on KO-35?"asked Jason Scott-who is sad that his cousin's daughter wasn't on earth anymore._

_Devon and Emma looked at their grandparents and adopted dads._

_"Daddy! Is mommy coming home soon?"asked Devon looking at Antonio-the gold ranger._

_Antonio doesn't know what to say to an 8 year old. _

_Jayden looks at his grandchildren in the face. "No! Charlotte and Logan aren't coming home anytime soon"answered Jayden._

_Devon suddenly collapsed on the ground._

_"Devon"shouted several voices_

_(Devon at Angel Grove Hospital)_

_Devon was hook so a life support machine to help her breathe._

_Jayden couldn't bare to look at one of his granddaughters,he goes outside to think a moment. He looks to the sky-begs for help. "Please! Don't take anyone from me again"begged Jayden._

_Emma looks at her sister on a life support,looks at her adopted parents. "Daddy! I want to go see them"answered Emma_

_Derek Oliver holding onto his adopted daughter._

_Emma crying into Derek's shoulders._

_Seeing Ciara stayed on KO-35 for the time being._


End file.
